


Love, Lust, And A Wizard's Tower!

by SmutKnight



Series: Squibbly & Mizuki [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Squibbly & Mizuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Breasts, Dresses, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, Female-Centric, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Girls Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Librarians, Library Sex, Marshmallows, Panties, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Ribbons, Semi-Public Sex, Small Breasts, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wizards, Yuri, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: These petite magic users have been dating for a while, and are certainly no strangers to lust. Whether risky public sex, or private indulgence of passion, they struggle to keep their hands (and tongues!) off of each other long enough to unravel the mystery of a local long abandoned wizard's tower!
Relationships: Squibbly / Mizuki
Series: Squibbly & Mizuki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508195
Kudos: 1





	Love, Lust, And A Wizard's Tower!

Half-elves were not uncommonly found to frequent this library, with this particular one sat with her head in her hands, frowning at an ancient looking tome. Her dark brown eyes flicked across the pages as a quiet albeit frustrated mumbling emanated from her lips. She turned the page, a somewhat defeated huff sounding out as she realised she had come to yet another dead end, closing the book and moving it to a steadily growing stack of similarly dated literature. She turned to face the pile to her right, a stack of 15 or so equally dusty texts she had yet to read through. She stood up, taking a moment to adjust her frilly crimson dress, before grabbing the next book and placing it down heavily on to the table. 

  
  


Sat opposite her was her partner, a pale skinned and equally pale haired woman with faded amber eyes. As a changeling she had the innate ability to change her form to whatever she wanted, most commonly mimicking the appearance and voices of those around her. Given the fun she could have through the use of this skill, she was often found to wear the appearances of others more often than her own. Her gaze wandered from the book she was reading to the woman opposite, who grumpily began reading the next book from her stack.

  
  


“ _ No luck yet then, my love?” _ The changeling inquired, sliding her hand across the table and gently grasping the wrist of the frustrated brunette. The scholarly woman sighed, not looking up from her book as she replied in a mildly agitated tone.

  
  


“ _ Unfortunately not, Squibbly.” _ She replied, making it a point to use the woman’s name rather than one of many pet-names in an attempt to express her frustration. “ _ I’m beginning to think that tower we passed on the outskirts of town must have sprung up overnight, as there’s no record or mention of it anywhere in these texts” _ She remarked coldly, annoyed that the town’s residents had not kept a better record of their history. As a wizard, literature and writing was a way of life for the petite woman, finding great joy and comfort in the leather bound bundles of knowledge. It seemed this passion for paper was rarely shared with those they encountered, however. She thumbed the page restlessly.

  
  


“ _ Mizuki~” _ Squibbly cooed softly, squeezing the wizard’s wrist reassuringly. Something about the way the changeling spoke her name, so softly and sweetly, plucked at her heartstrings unlike anything else. Mizuki sighed, looking up from her research towards the smiling woman opposite.

  
  


“ _ I know Squibbly I just… We need to know what we’re dealing with if we want to go explore it. It could be cursed, chock full of undead, or serve as a portal to the cosmos for all we know! I won’t risk your safety needlessly, I want to know what we’re getting into before we go looting a random ruin.” _ She explained, placing her hand atop Squibbly’s who was still slowly rubbing her wrist comfortingly.

  
  


_ “Sweetie, I know you want to be nice and prepared but you can’t always know exactly what life has in store. Besides, if it is full of baddies, I’ve got the world’s cutest and most powerful wizard to keep me safe~” _ She reassured sweetly, moving her hand and interlocking fingers with the dainty brunette. Though Mizuki’s cheeks now sported a similar shade of red to the bow in her hair, the slight frown persisted. She knew she had potential, but she was far from being even close to the most powerful wizard in the world. In fact, Squibbly herself was probably just as powerful as she was, even if her expertise lay in a vastly different school of magic. Where Squibbly liked to charm, befriend and misdirect; Mizuki liked to blast and roast with fire. 

  
  


Seeing that her attempts to comfort the stressed wizard had failed, Squibbly began to think up drastic measures. Ordinarily when she was stressing out while studying her spellbook at night in their tent, Squibbly might silently roll the wizard up in her blanket and sit atop her, shushing her with steadily more passionate kisses. That or use mage hand to hold her hands gently above her head while she steadily kissed down her body, undressing her as she went. Regardless, she couldn’t very much do either of these things in such a public setting. As Squibbly looked about the rather drab looking building, she noticed a group of middle aged dwarven women holding some form of book club reading to her right. She rolled her eyes as the title of ‘Tusk Love’ caught her eyes, thinking such borderline erotica was highly overrated. To her left stood near the library’s entrance was the librarian, a burly looking half-orc woman who almost certainly had some giant in her lineage somewhere as she must have been over 7ft tall. 

  
  


Were there not so many prying eyes she’d have leapt across the table and given her lover some well needed attention to keep her mind off of her work. As it stood however, it would be difficult to do anything of the sort. Difficult… but not impossible. Squibbly smirked as she watched the muscular librarian turn her back on them both, tending to reordering a bookshelf. Glancing back to the book club meeting, and the stout women seemed all far too preoccupied with the size of the main character’s biceps to notice anything. With a sly smile, not even Mizuki noticed her stand up, the brunette’s head now buried in the musty tome on the table before her once more. The pale sorceress moved her fingers against the side of the table, moving up Mizuki’s body and coming to rest on her shoulder as she positioned herself behind her partner.

  
  


“ _ Squibbly, we can’t go yet I still need to finish these-  _ **_mm_ ** _ ” _ The wizard moaned softly, the shapeshifter having leaned down and licked her slender neck slowly and seductively. Mizuki looked to her side nervously, relieved to see the book club hadn’t taken notice. Nor had the librarian, her back still turned and none the wiser to the quiet surprised moan. The dainty wizard bit her lip, ready to scold her playful companion. Squibbly leaned forward placing her head next to the wizard’s, her sizable breasts pressed firmly against the brunette’s back. 

  
  


“ _ It’s fine, you can keep researching, I’m just here to make sure you don’t get too worked up” _ She informed softly, her tone suddenly sultry and passionate. Mizuki squirmed slightly, an internal war waging in her mind as she fought between telling her to stop lest they get caught, and letting her lover do as she pleased. Truth be told it was a very brief debate, the petite wizard being extremely fond of risky public endeavours. That thrill and excitement of trying to stifle her moans as people passed close by, completely unaware as to the lewdness going on mere feet away from them was exhilarating. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as Squibbly began to gently kiss her cheek.

  
  


“ _ I s-suppose I have been getting rather worked up, haven’t I…” _ She admitted quietly, the pale sorceress's lips dancing against her cheeks encouragingly. 

  
  


“ _ Let Squibbly take care of you~” _ She reiterated, her arms looping around her body so that her fingers subtly passed over Mizuki’s breasts, able to feel the woman’s firm nipple beneath the thin fabric. The wizard trembled slightly, her lips locked tight lest another moan escape her.

  
  


“ _ Just don’t get us thrown out…” _ She replied, placing hands which began to shake with anticipation on either side of the book before her. Squibbly leaned heavily over her partner, pretending to read along with her as her hand ventured south from the woman’s near flat chest, down between her thighs. Mizuki turned the page slowly, trying her hardest to concentrate as her girlfriend stealthily lifted her ruffled dress enough to dance her fingers along the fabric of her panties. The Wizard’s thighs tensed instinctively, the sudden stimulation causing her to breathe in sharply. 

  
  


“ _ So, is our mysterious tower mentioned anywhere in…” _ Squibbly reached with her free hand, leaning heavily over Mizuki and swirling her fingers round slowly against her clit through her delicate silk panties. The pale sorceress closed the book partially, keeping her fingers in place on the current page but allowing her to read the title.

_ “... the memoirs of Lord Augustine the third?” _ She asked with a giggle, wondering if perhaps her companion had picked up the wrong book in her excitement to investigate the structure. 

  
  


“ _ N-not yet, he resided over these lands for a century and a half almost three hundre-mmm… Squibbly…” _ The wizard began, having to stop herself and clutch at her lover’s arm in an attempt to get her to slow her movements. Squibbly smirked, loving how easily her girlfriend melted from just a few simple touches. It was no surprise though, after all they had made love in this position many times with Squibbly sat behind her reaching around and exploring her with her fingers. Admittedly though under more private circumstances they’d both be devoid of clothing, with Squibbly licking her fingers clean every few orgasms. She noticed the silk of Mizuki’s underwear begin to dampen slightly, her breaths interspaced by scarcely audible gasps and well concealed moans. 

  
  


“ _ Three hundred… what?” _ Squibbly teased. She knew for certain she was getting punished later on for such cruel teasing of the poor wizard, but then again some of her favourite memories were when her girlfriend had tied her up. Nevertheless, Mizuki was putty in her hands.

  
  


“ _ Three hundred… hah… years ago and judging… mnf… b-by the!-” _ Her voice suddenly spiked in volume as Squibbly slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of her panties. The intimidating half-orc librarian turned to look over her shoulder, her stern looking grimace flanked by two pointed tusks. As her gaze met the pair, Mizuki had the quick wittedness to feign a sizable sneeze, Squibbly aiding in her deception by pretending to gently pat the woman’s back and smile sheepishly at the library worker. It seemed to work well enough, with the woman turning back to tend to her shelf without so much as a suspicion of the salacious activities going on behind her. 

  
  


Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief, the close call having flushed her cheeks red with both embarrassment and excitement. The whimsical sorcerer was all for fun and games, including public lewdness, but she didn’t actually want to get her partner caught. Deciding that perhaps it was best to quit while they were ahead, she slowly began to withdraw her fingers. Mizuki gripped her arm fiercely with one hand, encouraging Squibbly’s fingers back between her thighs, using her other to turn the page. Surprised by the diminutive woman’s resolve and very much turned on by how eager she clearly was, the pale haired woman happily obliged by slipping two delicate fingers inside of the Wizard’s now near-dripping entrance. 

  
  


The tight warmth of Mizuki’s pussy was something Squibbly was intimately familiar with, but it never ceased to fiercely arouse her. She found herself leaning down at an awkward angle, her head atop the sitting wizard’s shoulder, trying to get a better angle from which to push her fingers deeper. The wizard herself kept reading, letting go of Squibbly’s arm and rummaging in a pouch to her side, her hand remaining hidden as she turned the pages nonchalantly with the other. The pale sorceress was far too preoccupied with pleasuring her lover, considering her chances of sneaking some fingers into her own almost certainly dripping wet honeypot, to notice the wizard’s hand in her component pouch however. It therefore came as a surprise when Mizuki used the message cantrip to communicate telepathically with her lover. 

  
  


“ **_Fuck… ah!... mmmnf… harder, please… deeper~_ ** _ ” _ Mizuki’s voice moaned out sensually and lustfully in Squibbly’s mind, making the pale woman clamp her thighs together, fiercely turned on. Despite the lewdness being sent to her girlfriend’s mind, Mizuki seemed alarmingly well composed on the surface, apparently able to control herself now that she had a safe outlet for her lust.

  
  


“ _ Since he presided over this area for over a century, and the stonework of the tower seemed to be extremely weathered and ancient, it stands to reason that perhaps it was erected in the same time period during which he ruled” _ Mizuki explained calmly, an extremely smug expression on her lips as she continued to send her moans of pleasure telepathically to the woman behind. Squibbly nodded sheepishly, feeling her own panties growing damp, caught off guard by how quickly the crafty wizard had turned the tides and made her the one being teased.

  
  


“ _ So if we look here and… yes, see! He mentions how there used to be a farmstead on the land just south of town; where the tower is now. That is until an unnatural blight crept into the fields and decimated the crops, forcing the family that had lived there for generations to abandon their land. No sooner had they left when a mysterious enchanter settled into the old farm building, enlisting the aid of dozens of golems to construct a dizzyingly tall abode off of the farm’s foundations.” _ Mizuki remarked, deftly scanning the page and relaying this information to her pale companion, all the while relaying impassioned moans and whimpers telepathically.

  
  


_ “ _ **_MMnh…. A-ah!... I’m so wet~_ ** _ ”  _

  
  


“ _ It does say how the magic user didn’t seem to trouble the locals, though it was suspected he was the cause of the blight in the first place. Nevertheless it would seem an agreement, albeit an unspoken one, was agreed upon that as long as the locals didn’t bother him he wouldn’t bother them. So there we go! As this was written hundreds of years ago we can be safe to assume the tower is no longer inhabited, though I’d bet my wizard’s hat that there’s a fair few traps!” _ Mizuki continued, her thighs shifting and clamping hard either side of Squibbly’s hand as she silently came, silently to everyone but Squibbly, in any case.

  
  


“ **_Fuck! Yes yes yes, deeper, p-please I’m going to… I’m… ahh!~_ ** _ ”  _ Squibbly blushed hard, about to risk being spotted in favour of lifting her tight black dress and giving herself just a little friction, but finding Mizuki leaping to her feet and beaming up at her. Much like Squibbly, Mizuki’s cheeks were a deep red colour, her breathing giving away the potent climax she’d just experienced. Looking from side to side, making sure the librarian nor the dwarven gathering was watching, she lifted Squibbly’s hand up and smirked at her fingers glistening with lust. Without speaking a word, she leaned forward and suckled on her lover’s fingers, deftly licking them clean of her lewdness. 

  
  


“ _ My turn next” _ She whispered, shooting the pale woman a wink before interweaving their fingers and leading her by the hand out of the library and towards their cart.

  
  


__

__


End file.
